When Two Extremes Meet
by thx2God4U.S.A
Summary: When Ralph gets kidnapped with four days to live, Scorpion must team up with the BAU in order to save his life This is the first crossover between these two shows ever at least on this website please read review and enjoy I DO OWN SCORPION OR CRIMINAL MINDS
1. Chapter 1

**I sent this idea into CBS as an idea but I doubt they even got it. So I decided to post it online my self. Anyway please enjoy and keep in mind that new chapters will take a very long time.**

 **I DO NOT OWN SCORPION OR CRIMINAL MINDS**

It was three AM in Los Angles. Paige and Ralph were asleep in their apartment building resting peacefully was all of a sudden the phone rang. Paige quickly answered the phone before could walk up Ralph but it was too late

"Hello?" she sounded very unhappy "At three in the morning? Why?"... "Okay fine I'll be right down." she reluctantly got out and grabbed her robe purple plaid and walked to the door. Before she walked out she heard Ralph's door open

"Who called you?" Ralph asked rubbing his eyes

"No one, Ralph, just the doorman. He needs me for something, God knows what the hell he wants at three AM. Look, I'll be right back, just go back to bed and leave the door shut do you understand?" Ralph just nodded. Then Paige walked to the elevator and hit the button to take her down to the lobby. She walked into the lobby to find the night doorman reading his magazine

"What do want Seth?" she said hastily

"Oh, Paige, what can I do for ya"

"What are you talking? I just got a call from you saying to come down for something important."

"Huh? I didn't call you." he said with a confused tone

"Wait, you don't know anything about this?" she asked to clarify

"No, sorry I don't"

"Ugh, great. I had to leave my son alone for nothing." he sounded a little mad

"I'm sorry, Paige I don't know what tell you." Seth said awkwardly

Paige being Paige apologizes "(sigh) sorry, Seth." she rubbed her face "I'm just really tired look I gotta get back to bed. Good night" she walked onto the elevator

"okay 'night" Seth left his pose to use the bathroom.

 **(BACK AT THE ROOM)**

Once the door was shut, Ralph took his few minutes of freedom to put on the tv and watch a show he had recorded, when all of a sudden he heard the door creak open. He shut the TV off, turned around and saw that the door was opened but nobody was there.

"Mom?" he called as he stood up "Is that you?" Just then a dark figure grabbed Ralph and covered his mouth with a powdered towel. Before Ralph could put up a fight, the powder knocked him out. The intruder quickly picked up Ralph and silently ran out of the room. He stepped into the other elevator. Once in the lobby, he ran out of the building before Seth came back from the bathroom. He quickly put a sleeping Ralph in a dark green van and hopped in while the partner who was waiting for him to return and floored the van away along with Ralph.

 **(MEANWHILE)**

Paige stepped out of the elevator and noticed the apartment door was slightly opened. Paige groaned and walking in and her first thought was to check on her son.

She poked her in the door and said "Ralph I thought I told you to-" she saw that Ralph wasn't there "Ralph?" she looked around the apartment but Ralph was no where to be to be found

"Ralph?!" she started to panic as she stepped out into the hallway. She looked everywhere but no sign of her child.  
"where are you?!" She yelled running down the hall "RALPH!" suddenly some of the neighbors came out of their apartments

"Paige why are you shouting?"

"What's wrong?"

"What's going on?"

"(Pant) (pant) it's Ralph! I can't find him anywhere he's gone!" she ran off to place she didn't look

"My son's gone! Where is he?! **RALPH?!** "

 **(THE NEXT MORNING AT THE GARAGE)**

The team was just mingling in the garage. Toby and Sylvester were playing chess, Happy was fixing a motorcycle , and Walter was trying to get a hold of Paige but couldn't.

He hung up the phone "Hey has anyone heard from Paige this morning?" he asked coming down stairs

"Nope!" Happy shouted over her we welder

"Not a word" said Sylvester

"Me neither" Toby replied "Why?"

"I don't know ,I just have a bad feeling something's wrong. I can't put my finger on it" he said scratching his head

"Walter, chill out, it's our day off and nothing's happened in two weeks. Let's leave Paige alone for today. Why don't you just turn of the TV and relax" Toby said handing him the remote for the TV "I need to get back to slaughtering Sly at chess"

"I've had you at check for the last seven turn, statistically I shall be the victor here" Sylvester said quickly.

Walter laughed, picked up his coffee cup and turned on channel 8 news "And coming up channel 8 news alert an L.A serial killer and kidnapper strikes againthis time kidnapping a nine year genius Ralph Dineen, went missing from his apartment last night-"

Walter felt faint as he held onto the table and crushed his cup in his hand.

Toby and Sylvester overheard

"Wait WHAT?" Toby said with fear

"Oh my God" Sylvester felt ready to throw up

"What's going on?" Happy walked in hearing the commotion.

"Someone kidnapped Ralph" Toby stared at the broadcast

"You're kidding!" Happy almost turned red with rage

"Team" Cabe entered the garage "Did you hear?"

"We know, Cabe. Where's Paige?" asked Happy

"She's holding up but she's being questioned by police at her apartment. She said someone called her down to the lobby but the doorman didn't know anything about it. When she got back to her apartment, the door was open and Ralph was gone" Cabe explained

"What are we gonna do?" Sylvester asked nervously

"Team, listen, I know you wanna help, but-"

"Cut the Homeland crap, Cabe. Give us..one good reason why we shouldn't be looking for Ralph" Walter got close to Cabe's face. Everyone, even Toby was shocked by Walter's behavior

However, Cabe remained firm "You just answered your own question, son. We all have a special connection with Ralph so emotions are running on overdrive, especially with our translator out of commission. Besides this isn't a case big enough for Homeland Security, the director of Homeland's not gonna help us and the police won't _allow_ us to help them."

"So that's it we're just gonna sit here and let Ralph die!?" Happy questioned

"No of course not. Look I have an old friend I used to work with who has his own team of investigators who specialize in these certain cases and they're on their way to L.A right now to help solve this case. However I am gonna try to see if we can work with them, but trust me. If anyone can find this bastard in time, it's them."

"Okay, so who's this guy and his team?" Toby asked

"His name Aaron Hotchner of the behavioral analysis unit"

 **OMG My first crossover. Since Cabe has formerly worked with the FBI I figured why not make the connection. I can already tell this is going to be my story yet and it'll take a super long time so I'm just gonna work on SRMTHFG and TMNT fanfics in between but I'll still finish each chapter of this ASAP. Anyway please leave a review thanks for reading God bless.**


	2. Chapter 2

**As I have learned recently you guys are** **reading the first Scorpion/Criminal Minds crossover EVER unless there's another website with fanfics someone wanna link me to any other crossover like** **this?**

 **Okay to save trouble, I'm o** **nly going to feature the following members of the BAU;**

 **REID, GARICIA, MORGAN, HOTCH, ROSSI & J.J **

**Writing the dialoung for both** **franchises was painful especially Reid but I'm gonna try, but I don't know how well a 15 year old girl can write for an adult show involving the** **psychological minds of murderers and those who are smart enough to learn their every move... I love this show. Y** **ou better appreciate this please leave a review and enjoy**

 _ **I DO NOT SCORPION OR CRIMINAL MINDS**_

It was seven in the morning at the FBI Head Quarters, Morgan and Rossi stepped out of the elevator with their morning coffees

"Ugh, it's too early for this." Morgan said aggravated

"Well when duty calls, duty calls." said Rossi

"Yeah well sometimes I just wish we could just hang up the call." he said rubbing his eyes

"Well on the bright side, the quicker we bring our next case to justice the quicker you can have champagne with Garica" Rossi smiled and edged him on the arm with his elbow

"Ha ha shut up" Morgan pushed Rossi's elbow off of his arm Just then Hotch walked up to them and handed the files for today's case

"Gentlemen" he greeted

"What's the case this time, boss?" asked Rossi

"We're about to find out, Garica's going to deliver the case, Reid and J.J are waiting for us" he gestured them into their meeting and everyone sat down but Garica "Okay let's get started"

"Okay, three weeks ago in the Beautiful Golden State twelve year old boy Lawrence Faust disappeared while playing baseball with his friends" she brought up an image of Lawrence on the monitor as she spoke "and four days later was found dead in an alley. Then last week eight year old Clay Maccallon jr. went missing during a fire drill at school and was found four days later in a body bag under a pile of clothes in a donation bin. Next we have our latest victim ten year old Justin Whitman was supposed to be at the corner waiting for his mom to pick him up from tutoring and third verse same as the first, he was found behind a nearby pawn shop dumpster .  
Now another nine year old boy, Ralph Dineen, has just gone missing in the middle of the night from his apartment when the single mother Paige Dineen was called down to the lobby she came back, door was open, Ralph was gone."

"How were the boys murdered?" asked Morgan

"The bodies were extremely pale, but aside from a few bruises mostly on the wrists it appears that each boy was killed with a syringe in their arms" replied Garica

"The unsub must be keeping them chained up somewhere" said Reid

"No signs of sexual assault either" added Rossi

"So our unsub is kidnapping boys and killing them with minimal damage four days after he takes them?" J.J wondered out loud as Garica sat

"Based on the age and hair color of the boys he has a certain type." said Morgan

"How he kills them is the same too, but the places he deposes of the bodies is different with every victim" added Reid

"He clearly wants to boys to be found just not immediately" said Hotch

"But why not just keep Lawrence and lower his risk of getting caught?" Rossi got the ball rolling

"Like Morgan stated the unsub's obviously targeting a specific type of boys so the first few boys might not have been right one he or she was looking for " said Reid

"Wait a minute that Ralph kid, where have I seen him before?" Rossi wondered out load

"Ralph was that child prodigy on the news who got into Harvard, what are the odds that he gets kidnapped?" Reid pointed out

"That's not important right now what is important is finding Ralph and bringing him home safely before the unsub kills him. We'll continue this on the plane. Garica, you'll be joining us in L.A"

"Why?" she asked curiously

"I'll explain everything on the Wheels up in 30." Hotch said ending the meeting

 **(ON THE PLANE)**

Hotch just got off the phone with someone the others didn't know about "Everyone I have an announcement to make." Hotch said walking in as everyone looked at him "Do you all remember what Reid said about Ralph about being a genius?"

"Yeah..." said Morgan

"What does that have to do with this case?" J.J asked

"Well, Ralph's mother, Paige Dineen, is a member of a special Homeland Security team known as 'Scorpion' this team is exceedingly intelligent and specializes in prevent terrorist attacks and international disasters. Each member having their own unique skill set such as mathematics, hacking and mechanics ."

"Sounds like a team of Reids" said Morgan

"Yeah like we _really_ need more of him" Rossi said sarcastically

"How do know so much about this team?" asked Reid

"Scorpion has a government handler named Cabe Gallo, a former FBI agent of whom I used to work with before he moved on to Homeland. Since he and his team have such a close relationship with Ralph, Cabe wants us to let them help us."

"Do we really need the help?" asked Morgan

"With such limited time we might need all the help we can get. Garica, I want you to work their computers, they're just advanced as you're own computers if not more."

"Yes, sir. Are they gonna help me because I'd prefer to work alone."

"I don't know we'll have all the details yet. Here's what we're gonna do once we're in L.A., Rossi, Morgan, JJ you three'll investigate the crime scene while Reid, Garica, and I will go meet with Scorpion and get all the details straightened out. Is everyone clear on that?"

"Yep" said J.J

Uh-huh" said Reid

"You got it" said Morgan

"Loud and clear" said Rossi

 _ **TO BE CONTIUNED**_

 **And that was chapter 2 sorry if it was too short but I wanted to get it out to you guys as quickly as I possibly could. I have too much work this weekend so I'll be one for a little while Keep in mind the teams will meet in the next chapter please leave a review hope you enjoyed God Bless**

 _ **I DO NOT SCORPION OR CRIMINAL MINDS**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the long wait. I was having writer's block wait this story and had a lot more ideas for another story called Frost Bitten Blood which is a lot more popular.(check it out) anyway hope it was worth the wait please enjoy and please leave a review**

 _ **I DO NOT OWN SCORPION OR CRIMINAL MINDS**_

Rossi, Morgan, and JJ arrived at Paige's apartment, where in the elevator, they met one police officer who filled them on what they found

"So did you find anything new?" asked JJ

"Not really" replied Officer Mccsweeny "We're questioning some of the other residents in the building but they're no evidence pointing to anyone in the building doing this."

"No evidence saying they didn't either." said Morgan

"Not yet anyway." said Rossi "any signs of break in?"

"No, the mother was only gone for five minutes. She left the door shut but unlocked." said Mccsweeny as they exited the elevator

"That's all the unsub needed" said Rossi

"Okay, JJ, you talk to the mother, see if she can tell us anything important. Rossi and I will investigate the crime scene" said Morgan "You got it" said JJ as they walked into the apartment. There they found Paige in her chair. Her face was red with tears and she was hiding her face in her hands.

"Excuse me, Paige Dineen" Rossi said soothingly

Paige looked up "hmm... (sob) yes?"

"My name is David Rossi, this is Derek Morgan and Jennifer Jareau. We're with the Behavioral Analysis Unit of the FBI and we're going to help you find your son."

"Y-y-you are?" she asked with a hoarse voice while standing up

"Yes, agent Jareau is going to take you into your room to ask you a few questions while we look for clues on his kidnapping out here. Is that okay?"

"Of-of course." she rubbed her face anything to find my son."

"Okay, mam, follow me." JJ gestured her into her bedroom, leaving the men to work on their own to investigate the crime scene.

"Okay so I'm the unsub, what's my kidnapping strategy?" Rossi set up Morgan to do his thing

Morgan steps out into the hallway " I'm waiting for my chance to go inside the apartment." he squats behind a potted plant "I hide behind this plant until I see that Paige walks out of the room." he walks into the door "Ralph is sitting right on the couch and I have a clear shot at him. I creak the door open and sneak in, so fast that Ralph can't see me. Ralph gets up, turns around thinking it's his mother, and I grab him and put a towel over with knock out powder over his mouth. I run to the elevator and sneak out of the building undetected with Ralph in my arms"

"So how did he know when the doorman was about to use the bathroom?" asked Mccsweeny

"Whoever this unsub is, he's a master at timing." said Rossi "Did we get a look at the security footage?"

"No" said Mccsweeny "Come on, I'll take to the security room."

 **(IN THE SECURITY ROOM)**

The boys took a look at the cloaked figured as it carried Ralph out of the lobby. They also took note of the figure's body shape

"Look at the way the unsub's body shape and they're running." Rossi pointed out

"So? What does that matter?" asked Mccsweeny

"Based on that body shape and the size of the gloves and feet, we can tell that the unsub is a woman." said Morgan

"Did we see an escape van? " asked Rossi

"No wherever she parked, it was out of range of the camera." Mccsweeny responded. Then Morgan's phone vibrated and he answered it

"JJ?"

"I talked to Paige, she wants to know if you guys found anything."

"The only thing we know is that our unsub is woman, did Paige tel you something important?"

"She told me everything she could, but nothing that's too helpful. The most helpful thing she said is that this 'Scorpion' team is extremely good at tracking this kind of stuff"

"(sigh) Alright I guess we'll have to meet up with the others and get more Paige and meet us downstairs"

"Alright, coming, bye."

 _ **To Be Continued**_

 **Sorry this was so short but i know how long this was taking. And I'm sorry the next one's gonna be awhile too. I bit off more them I could chew writing for these shows. well at least here they met Paige. My deepest** **apologies, I'll try to keep going with this story but I may not have the talent. the talent for characterization maybe but not a massive plot. I was't ready for writing, on top of that, I have like 6 ideas for 6 other stories going through my head right now, all for TMNT or Srmthfg. I'm sorry I'll try my best to finish this, but it could be awhile so I just wanna focus on Monkey Team for now. God bless u guys for bearing with for so long.**

 _ **I DO NOT OWN SCORPION OR CRIMINAL MINDS**_


	4. The Moment of Truth

_**YOU MUST READ THE BOLD INSANELY IMPORTANT PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE READ THE BOLD FOR AN IMPORTANT MESSAGE!**_

 **You're all probably wondering why this took so long to write. Well if u read my profile (please read my profile) I said that I was quitting this story due to writer's block and I bit off more than I could chew with a show as complex as Criminal Minds. So to keep you guys from hating me, I have handed the story over to** **Decembra1998** **, another writer who's very talented and was happy to take over the story. I will still edit and publish the chapters, but** ** _ALL CREDIT OF WRITING FOR THIS POINT FORWARD SHALL GO TO_** **Decembra1998** **Trust me I've read over her work, I think you'll like okay you guys have waited long enough, let's begin**

 **(** ** _NEITHER I NOR_** ** _Decembra1998_** ** _OWN SCORPION OR CRIMINAL MINDS)_**

Hotch drove up to the garage that the Scorpion team uses. Garcia, Reid and Hotch got out the black SUV that was ordered by the government. They were greeted by Agent Cade Gallo.

"It's been a long time, hasn't it Hotch." Cabe told Hotch as he smiled and shook his hand.

"Yes it has, many years." Hotch replied to Cabe as Garcia was waiting to go in along with Reid.

"Its nice to see an old friend again, isn't it?"

"Yes."

"You look younger than when I last saw you." Cabe jokingly said as Hotch smile.

"You loom older than the last time I saw you." Hotch jokingly said back to him as they both laughed.

"I miss working with you, Hotch."

"Same with you Gallo, these are two out of the five other people on my team, Spencer Reid and Penelope Garcia ."

"Hello, Sir. Nice to meet an old friend of Hotch's" Reid shook hands with Cabe

"Yep it's a pleasure, and might I add those sunglasses make you look fearsome" as did Garica

Cabe just smiled but got serious "Now to be forewarned, the team is a bit of edge because of Ralph's kidnapping. He's like family and if anyone in there is snippy or sarcastic it's just nerves." Cabe told them as they walked into the Scorpion garage.

Sylvester was at the chalk board writing math equations to try and pen point what Toby was profiling and telling him. When Walter wasn't interrupting him, which was making them very upset with him. And Happy, well she was making a potato gun a weapon to use on the person that took Ralph when they find him. She hated the fact that someone took Ralph and she wants to make them pay for what they did.

"Scoripon, can I have your attention?" Cabe said as they all stoped and looked at the agent.

"This is SSA Arron Hotchner, Dr. Spencer Reid and the BAU's tech analyst Penelope Garcia. They have been called on the case with Ralph." Cabe to the team as they all walked up to them.

"This is your team, three people?" Walter sounded aggravated

"Nice to meet you too." Reid said sarcastically

"There are three more agents, but they're with Ralph's mother in order to investigate the crime scene they and Paige shall join us later with what they found." Hotch explained

"Wow, this place is my dream castle. This is where magic happens." Garcia sighed in awe of all the computers.

"There is no such thing is magic, its and illusion on the mind to make people think that there are mysteries out there that can't be explained when in fact all magic is, is just physics and math." Walter O'Brien said to them as the looked at him. He wasn't off to a very well start and the fact that he added in his high IQ and that he was much smarter didn't help him out much.

"It was just a figure of speech." Garcia told him as he was getting ready to say something when Sylvester butted in.

"So you're a tech analyst?" Sylvester asked as Garcia told him yes.

"Yes, I have always been a great hacker, I used to be known on the internet as the The Black Queen." Garcia said.

"No way, you're The Black Queen? Oh you are like my idol!" Sylvester said as he went to show Garcia to the computer she was using.

"Well, that's good to know I'm missed." Garcia smiled as she sat down the the chair.

"If you need anything I'll help!" he exclaimed like a fanboy

Garcia pulled out of her bag a few of her knick-knacks on the desk.

Toby and Reid stood face to face and stared at each other. "So you're a doctor, you have three PhDs' in Mathematics, Chemistry and Engineering. two BAS in Psychology and Sociology and you have an IQ of 187, interesting." Toby told Reid as he profiled the young agent.

Reid was shocked this new man's abilities. "Well, your record is rather impressive yourself. You have a PH.D. in psychology, you tend to be very sarcastic at most times and have a crush on a teammate but don't want to say it because your afraid of it not working out and you losing a friend." Reid profiled him back.

Toby was starting to like Reid. "I don't know how you do it, that's good. But I don't have a crush on anyone here." Toby said with a shrug.

"Yes you do" Reid said bluntly as he crossed his arm

"Rookie" Toby mumbled to himself

"Ha, I think like these guys already, Hotch," said Reid

"Oh, I am right there with you, Honey" Garcia called back

"Okay the rest of you'll have plenty of time to commute after we catch the unsub ... as it's called the the BAU, we will work closely with them and help them." Cabe to team Scorpion.

Hotch explained what they had so far and it was what Team Scorpion had also, so they were on the same page.

"We know the same thing? What could they possibly have ... know that we don't?" Walter said as Happy shook her head.

"Walter, they're trying to help find Ralph!" She said to him. "I might use the newly new created potato gun on you after we find the person who took Ralph."

"Remember I have a 197 IQ, if I can't find something, how are they possibly find it?"

"Excuse me but I don't think IQ matters, it's what your trained in." Toby told Walter taking the BAU's side.

"So you're on their side?" he turned to Toby in rage

"Walter there are no sides, were all working to help find Ralph before he dies!" Sylvester told the genius.

"We deal with this stuff everyday." Reid told him. "We've found people who have been kidnapped for years and we've gotten them home safe."

"We've have done this kind of stuff in a matter of hours" he got close to Reid's face

"Whoa, who's, whoa, Walter a minute!" Cabe told him

"But-"

"Now!" Cabe pointed to the corner. The genius reluctantly walked with Cabe to the corner.

"Walter I know nerves are high, but they are good at what they do and I want you to play nice even if it kills you!"

"Cabe"

"Don't 'Cabe' me, O'Brien, (puts a finger in Walter's face) we are going to work with them peacefully without getting at each other throats."

"Okay." Walter said as he and Cabe went back over to the others.

"Now, if there is anything the BAU need's, just ask and we will supply it. We will help until we find Ralph." Cabe told them.

"We only have hours until he end up like the rest of the victims." Toby said glumly.

"He won't end up like them!" Happy told Toby. "So don't think like that, Doc."

"I was only saying the amount of time we have."

"But remember, Ralph is smart so he could last a bit longer than the others." Walter said.

"And he might even end up telling up where he is." Sylvester added.

"Lets get going, Hotch and Reid the table is right over there so set all you have on it and we will get started." Cabe told the agents as they did so.

"Walter." Toby said.

"What?" Walter replied.

"Just have faith that we will find him and we all have different points of view."

"I just want him found, do you know what Paige is going though?"

"I can imagine, but we don't really know because we aren't in her shoes." Toby replied

"We don't know that we'll find him in time. I don't see the person who has Ralph see him any different than the others."

"Ralph is smart Walter, he will figure out how to get out or help us find him and/or hold the person off until we get there."

"I hope you're right."

"When have I been wrong?" Toby said when Walter was getting ready to answer when Toby said. "Don't answer that." He walked over to the table and sat down.

 **(MEANWHILE WITH RALPH)**

Ralph woke up and sat up in some kind of bed. He looked around and the room was furnished like a little boy's room, but he wasn't in a bedroom, he was in a basement. The theme was sports, the only sports Ralph liked was figuring out the statistics of the game. He got up and looked around the room. He knew he wasn't in his room.

"Mom?" Ralph asked as he realized that Paige was no where that he was somewhere completely different than his own apartment. He saw the metal bars on the windows. He went up to them and tried to see but the window was glossed over making it hard to see. All he could make out is the grass that was near the bottom of the window and the blue sky.

The door opened up. "There's my baby, how are you?" A voice said in a happy but weird way.

Ralph turned around to see a lady string in the doorway. And it wasn't his mother This woman was six foot two. She looked be a 38 year old, short black haired caucasian woman "Where my mom?" Ralph asked as the lady looked at him funny.

"Right here, I'm your mom!" The lady said walking over to Ralph. "You've become a very grown up young man. You're the perfect son a mom could ever want."

Ralph looked at the lady. She wanted the perfect son, and she thought she found him now. Ralph was the ideal perfect son ... for now, even though she didn't know a thing about him.

"Can I get you anything, food, drink? She asked as Ralph told her no thank you. "I see you have very good manners ..." She said as there was a dig noise. "Oh I forgot about the cookies, I'll be right back." She said as she closed the door and went to the kitchen. Ralph quickly looked around the room for something to aid in his escape. Based on what Toby taught him, that woman seemed nice, but was extremely delusional and unstable. Never would it be a better time than now for that smart brain is his to kick in

 **(TO BE CONTINUED)**

 **Hope this was good please leave a review and thank you all so much for bearing with me for so long. see you in the next Chapter thank you so much,** ** _Decembra1998,_ you are the reason this story is still alive. God bless**

 **(** ** _NEITHER I NOR_** ** _Decembra1998_** ** _OWN SCORPION OR CRIMINAL MINDS)_**


	5. AUTHOR'S NOTE OF APOLOGY

**ATTENTION** **FAN & FOLLOWERS OF WHEN TWO EXTREMES MEET, as you may have noticed, I haven't posted a new chapter of this story in a _very_ long(4 months now). There are quite a few reasons for this.**

 **1\. I'm not** **qualified to write for shows this complicated**

 **2\. I have a lot of other stories**

 **3\. I've been super busy**

 **4\. (biggest reason) I'm having painful writer's block with this story, both me and my writing partner** **Decembra1998.**

 **I already explained this at the bottom of my profile and I thought handing the story over to someone else would speed up the production, but no. It's not her fault or anyone's. While Decembra1998 is a great writer and should check out her stories, she's having all the same problems I just listed, except maybe number 1.**

 **For now, like I've sadly been doing, I haven't a choice but to hold off the story until we both have more time to talk. I truly** **apologize to ALL my followers, I know this is my 2nd most popular story aside from my TMNT story Frost Bitten Blood.  If anyone wishes to PM an idea to me, I'd ****appreciate it. If you have an idea on where the story could go, I'd love it hear it. I'll give u credit if you send in an idea to help and** **Decembra1998 break our writer's block. Thank you all for your followings, comments, support and patience. Please understand I bit off more than could chew with this story but I will try to get back to it eventually. If you want to read my other stories I've have fan fictions for;**

 **Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012**

 **Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go!**

 **Kids Next Door**

 **Futurama**

 **and many more to come; hopefully this**

 **Keep reading, keep writing, keep creating**

 **-thx2God4U.S.A**


	6. COLLAB WRITER WANTED

For those who don't know, I am a a very passionate writer . Part of my goal is to break the stereotypes created by bad Fanfic writers and create a new reputation to help the good writers stand out. However, I am a person with trillions of ideas flowing through my head and it's hard to focus on one story at a time. Over a year ago, I began work on the very first Crossover Fanfiction between the two CBS shows, Criminal Minds and Scorpion titled When Two Extremes Meet. It was very popular and I liked writing, but these are two very complex shows with face pace dialogue and where the characters' interaction is the strong point. I learned that I didn't have the skills to create a proper fic to represent and shows so I had to abandon it. I hired a Collab writer on who you know on this site as Decembra1998 She wrote one chapter and it came out very well. She's a VERY caring and talented person. However, time got away from her as well, and it didn't work out. I want to put this story back up. So here's what I need.

If you are interested, you NEED to have these three things. One; you must be familiar with BOTH the shows Scorpion and Criminal Minds. Second, you need to go back and reread the story in detail so you can get a feel for what it's about. Finally, you must contact me PRIVATELY via Notes on DeviantArt or notes here. Here's The name of my DeviantArt account (if you have an account) EmeraldOfTheOcean

You will be highly credited for your work and I will support your Fanfiction page by helping you gain more attention and fans.

Please help me. I'm a writer who needs help restoring an old vision.


End file.
